Sherry Bloson
History Nothing about Sherry stands out. An ordinary family from Vale, they weren't rich, but neither were they poor. Her parents doted on their daughter, but were often leaving her alone. She wasn't exactly displeased with this, but after discovering her aura and semblance, spent more time thinking on it. After a time, she realised she was made for pushing things away. And if that was all she could do, why not make a life of it? And so she began training at Signal academy. Her parents didn't change. They gave her anything she wanted, but didn't give her the attention she needed. And so, by the time she got into Beacon, she was almost completely disconnected from them. Not that she cared, after all, if she could push away the Grimm as well as she could other people then at least her life was worthwhile. Gaining a team of similarly troubled people, Team GLSS, Sherry figured at the very least they wouldn't care if she pushed them away. She soon found out differently. Appearance Sherry wears a pink kimono with a cherry blossom pattern on it. Despite this rather formal attire, she wears sturdy boots. They are rather out of place, compared to the rest of her appearance. Long peach hair reaches her waist and rests down past her right shoulder. Then to top it off, a full face with stunning golden poppy eyes. Beyond her eyes and hair however, Sherry isn't much to look at. She is in fact, ever so slightly overweight, as much as she tries to remove it. Weapons and skills To Be Sung A solid metal fan, To Be Sung is barely a weapon. At fifty centimetres long, it opens out to seventy centimetres wide. Made of razor sharp overlapping blades, it not only has some weight but can pack a punch either open or closed. Skills and abilities Moderately skilled and moderately smart, Sherry doesn't stand out in any regard. You could say she's downright plain. This isn't all that incorrect. Sherry herself understands that she isn't the best in any one thing. However, this is countered by her semblance. Because of it, she can fight enemies normally far beyond her skills. In fact, Sherry spent most of her time at Beacon honing her aura and semblance to perfection. Far from unbeatable, she is still a force to be reckoned with. One interesting use of this is how she moves in a fight. Keeping her movement to a minimum, she actually flicks her boots in a direction and uses her semblance to move. Meaning that in most cases, her feet stay in practically the same position, allowing changes in direction to occur quickly. Semblance: Vector Adjustment Sherry's semblance is simple. She can multiple or divide the speed of anything within a meter of her via adjusting the vectors involved. Her control is not so great that she can change the direction of something, but should it be in motion she can either increase or decrease the rate of this motion. This does exclude her own body and anything protected by aura. Anything else can be affected by her semblance however, though she cannot affect more than a few objects at once. For example, buckshot would be tricky for her, as their is quite a few pellets. The most Sherry has affected at any one time is five different things. Personality Somewhat difficult to get along with, Sherry is in general actually a nice person. She does not make any attempt to get closer to others though. Aloof has been used to describe her and is fairly accurate. Less distrust of people and more a desire to be solitary, she does on occasion become unpleasant to be around. This is mostly through being rude and dismissive. Most of this attitude came from the belief that she was born to push everything away from herself. And so she does, regardless of her own feelings on the matter. Which are more often than not, of a similar mind. Trivia *Sherry Bloson. Cherry Blossom. Need I say more? Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development